Bathing aid toys have been proposed such as a sponge whale with an interior bladder that spouts soapy water out a blow hole, as set forth in Rowley U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,755, Aug. 11, 1964. This toy is most difficult to fabricate because of its shape and the requirement to integrate an inner bladder with a squeeze actuated water spout into the sponge as well as an external entry slit for inserting a cake of soap. Furthermore it is dangerous in operation, since it may be used to squirt soapy water that is most damaging to the eye. Also it encourages untidy bathrooms with water splashed everywhere. The utility of this toy as a toiletry accessory is minimal, since the squirting of soapy water does not substantially serve to clean and scrub the hands or body. Also it inefficiently uses and therefore wastes soap by directing it to other functions than lathering of the body. Thus, this is neither an acceptable toy, nor toiletry accessory.
It has been heretofore proposed that sponges have buried therein a cake or used chips of soap to serve as a toiletry accessory for lathering and scrubbing the hands at a sink or the body in a bathtub. Typical is the Hobbs U.S. Pat. No. 14,710, Aug. 19, 1919 wherein a metal clamshell serves as a receptacle for soap chips internally and carries sewed on sponges externally for lathering and scrubbing the body. Again such accessories are intricate and difficult to manufacture and may be dangerous in the presence of children. The clamshell mechanism, for example, constitutes a sharp instrument that may cut or bruise a user. Mechanisms such as the hinged clamshell assembly usually rust or deteriorate in the presence of water or a damp environment and thus are hard to keep sanitary. Furthermore such accessories are hard to store and is not ornamentally acceptable either as a toy or a toilet accessory.
Thus, it is an objective of this invention to provide improved toiletry accessories for lathering the human body that are ornamental and suitable for use by children or adults without danger or untidiness.